Otra Perspectiva
by Darker201
Summary: Con un intento fallido de Tatsumi para ingresar al castillo es sorprendido por Esdeath que lo enfrente y lo derrota y consigue saber que el es miembro de Night Raids pero lo que no sabe es que Esdeth puede tener otra perspectiva cuando se trata de el y si se trata de combercerla no todo esta perdido como el pensaba. Esta basado a partir del capitulo 14 del anime
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este mi segundo fic asi que no se molesten por mis errores en ortografia y quiero decir que esto se vasa depues del capitulo 14 del anime antes de que suseda todo lodemas bueno.**

**Disclaimers: Akame ga kill no me pertenece.**

Se enontraba esdeath caminando por la ciudadela de la capital siempre que no tenia nada que hacer iba para mirara si no se encontraba con tatsumi asi comberserlo de que se quede a su lado si lo entrenaba quedaria como un gran general pero como el se queria unir al ejercito revolucionario seria un proble almenos pasaron un tiempo juntos en la isla que los mando el hijo del ministro.

-haaaa-suspiro con desgano como siempre para empezar a regresar al castillo otra vez.

Una vez cuando llego se enontro con el equipo de jeagars que le saludaron como de costubre. En eso Wave se acerco aparentemente para informarle algo ya que llevaba consigo una cara de nervios.

-Comandante se enontro a uno de los nigth raid a las cercanias de la entrada el que posee la incurcion esta mantenido a ralla por varios soldados al parecer quiso entrar desapersivido pero en un decuido lo encontraron-finalizo.

La sonrisa de esdeath no podria ser mas alegre tenia que descargar toda esa frustracion y si ese criminal lo seria no le vei nada malo tal vez incluso llegue a torturarlo.

Comenso con el galope lo mas rapido que pudo para llegar alas cordenadas que se le dieron, estaba siendo seguida por wave y bolls (todavia no esta muerto asi que no digan nada) que la acompañarian si es que nesesitara algo.

lo vieron era incurcio que estaba luchando mas vien destrosando a los soldados que se ponian en frente esa lanza si que era un problema.

-veamos cuanto me entrentende-dijo soniendo sadicamente, como si o lo fuera.

Intento cortarlo con una espada de hielo pero logro bloquearla y incluso contra atacar.

-esto sera entretenido-dijo para si misma antes de que generar varios picos de hilo en el ahire y lanzarlos. Incurcion apenas logro esquivar todos y desviar algunos pero en un decuido le atraveso en el brazo inzquierdo rompiendo esa parte de la armadura.

Despues de unos segundos incurcion intento escapar pero fracaso. ya tenia otro pico de nieve en su pierna. Se acerco la mano al pico a y lo saco para volverse invisible y escapar.

Esdeath se sorprendio un poco para despues sonreir y congelar el suelo a su alrededor para poder localizarlo lo cual fue todo un exito por que quedo una parte donde el hilo empeso a escalar asia arriba y luego se rompio.

La invisivilidad ya no funcionaba no podia correr ni atacar incurcion estaba perdido. Esdeath lanzo otra vez los picos una para cada miembro sus dos brazos y sus dos piernas fueron clavadas en una roca que se econtraba cerca. Se escucho un gran grito de dolor para despues con la poca fuerza que le quedaba lanzar la lanza y logro darle un corte en la mejilla lo cual no le agrado a esdeath.

-quiero ver la cara de la persona que es un miembro de night raid.

-no creo que solo con verla te agrada!-grito la voz detras de la armadura.

-ya lo ago no ase falta..-tubo que esquivar un puñetaso que iva directo a su estomago y le rompio algo se su ropa. Para luego volver a clavar el brazo.

-ODIAME!-dijo al tiempo que una capa de niebla se liverava del poseedor de incurcion.

Los ojos de Wave Bolss y de Esdeath se abrieron con una gran sorpresa talvez demaciada.

-Tatsumi..-susurro Esdeath con los ojos como platos por lo que esta viendo.

**Bueno es solo el capitulo uno espero que les gusto y si les gusto lo continuare.**

**!DEJEN REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno el primer capitulo que subi pudieron considerarlo un prologo ya que poreso lo ise corto suelo hacer largos o medios los ca`pitulos bueno comencemos.**

**Disclaimers: Akame ga Kill no me pertenese.**

* * *

hay se encontraba esdeath con los ojos abiertos pero no solo ella si no que bolls y wave estaban igual o peor.

-Que pasa no me mataras?-pregunto con voz fria tatsumi el ya sabia que en algun momento se toparia como enemiga de esdeath asi que el no estaba sorprendido.

-tatsumi por que?-pregunto esdeath no queriendo acceptar la realidad de lo que estaba pasando-sabes si te nos unes te perdonaremos lo que as echo-dijo mas tranquila esdeath.

-no, no puedo traicionar a mis compañeros-dijo tatsumi-si me quieres tendras que matarme-levanto la cabeza para mirarla en sus ojos se notaba el poco o nada miedo a la muerte que tenia.

Esdeath solo se limito a abrazar a tatsumi ella le acarisio los cabellos y le quito los picos que tenia en sus brazoz y piernas.

-No te preocupes no sera como si los traiciones solo es para que puedas estar a mi lado-empezo esdeath-si te quedas junto a mi estaras mas feliz que ariesgar tu vida en cosas innecesarias siendo que puedes estar junto a mi-dijo esdeath de forma tan convincente que incluso iso dudar tatsumi pero sacudio esa ideas de su cabeza para contestar.

-Losiento pero si isiera eso no importa lo que pase siempre estaria este reino de corrupcion que hace que los deviles mueran-dijo tatsumi desanimado-Yo soy debil y por eso perdi contra ti asi que no tengo por que vivir, ya que si elijo vivir estaria con el reino que tanto odio.

Esdeath no sabia que pensar eran las mismas palabras que le avia echo su padre antes de morir y ahora tatsumi le estaba pidiendo que ella misma lo mate aunque no soportaria que otra persona lo aga ella tampoco deseaba que el desaparesiera.

-No importa lo que digas no me combeseras que este de tu lado y no importo lo que yo diga no puedo hacer que estes del mio, pero tampoco podemos llamarlo un enpate ya que perdi-tatsumi con sangre en la boca le avia clabado una de esas cuchillas en la pansa, aunque no le daño ningun organo le iva a ser dificil estar en forma otra vez.

-si ese es el caso hay algo que quiero decirte antes de tener que acabarte-dijo esdeath con dolor-una pregunto-dijo primero.

-dila-dijo tatsumi.

-Por que no te agrado o por que no me amas-dijo esdeath con desepcion en esas palabras.

-lo que pasa es que no soporto a la gente que se alegra con el sufrimiento de los demas , yo siempre crei que el que era poderoso deveria usa esa fuerza por el debil y no para acabar con el-dijo tatsumi. Esdeath comprendio que la forma de pensar de tatsumi era solo en el bienestar de los demas personas.

-Ya veo-dijo mientras que cargaba en el caballo a tatsumi-boll y wave adelantense y preparen todo para tatsumi-dijo a sus compañeros.

Ellos ovedecieron simple y rapidamente sin vacilar.

Ella se subio al caballo un tiempo despues para empesar a andar con paso lento para llegar al pueblo.

-jajaja creo que es hora de un nuevo experimento-dijo alguien encapuchado cerca.

Esdetah estaba algo alejada de la ciudad todavia estava usando todo el tiempo que pudo para pasar con tatsumi ya que de todos modos tendria que morir almenos queria recordar como era, estaba concentrada en pensar que pregunta hacer hasta que sintio una presencia que se hacercaba.

Paro de imedito su trote lento para esperar que es lo que pasaria.

-hola hola-dijo el mismo encapuchado de la otra vez-saben quiero hacer uno nuevos experimentos-dijo para hacer el mismo circulo.

Esdeath intento lansarle los picos de hielo pero para cuando estaba a unos escasos milimetros de penetrar a aquel sujeto desaparecio y aparecio en otro lugar pero le avia alcansado en el brazo derecho un pico.

Al resivir ese ataquel el encapuchado no logro concentarse en el lugar al que iba a enviar a aquellos dos por eso sus pensamiento del lugar y cordenadas se enredaron.

-Maldicion!-dijo tomando su brazo pero lo peor era que no sabia donde se encontraban aquellos dos no sabia donde los mando asi que solo suspiro y se fue.

En alguna parte del mundo.

Se encontraba la silueta de una chica de pelo celeste y un chico castaño abrazados e inconcientes a la cercania de un pequeños pueblo.

-Papà!-llamo un niño al ver a los dos.

-que pasa hija!-dijo el hombre asustado que penso que su hija estaba herida.

-Mira!-dijo señalando a las dos figuras que estaban en la nieve.

-hooo-dijo el hombre sorprendido viendo que el chico estaba herido y la chica inconciente.

-Sera mejor que los llevemos al medico del pueblo si se quedan a qui moriran-dijo el hombre cargando a los dos en una especie de carro.

* * *

Dos dias despues.

Esdeath se encontraba despertando y se sobresalto al ver que solo levava una bata y su ropa interior.

-Tatsumi-dijo buscando con la mirada despues de todo por su culpa estaba herido.

Despues de un momento lo encontro en una camilla de que staba a su lado, suspiro pero tambien se sorprendio un poco despues pues noto que estaban en un lugar sivilisado.

Se levanto y camino un poco a ver si se podia enocntrar con alguien y apenas salio se encontro con el medico.

-hooo-exclamo el medico-ya has despertado como se encuentra señorita-pregunto el medico con una sonrisa.

Esdeath entendio la situacion y llego a la conclucion de que no la conocian ya que el no reacciono de una manera formal.

-Cuanto llevo fuera-pregunto tranquila.

-Dos dias-dijo el anciano sonriendo.

Esdeath se preocupo ya que si ya estaba fuera mas de un dia cabia la posivilidad de que no se volviera a habrir el portal.

-Como esta tatsumi-pregunto ya despues pensaria en alguna forma de volver.

-Tatsumi?, o tu amigo el esta bien tiene suerte de que las heridas aunque paresian graves solo atraveso la carne nada mas-dijo el medico.

-donde estoy es que no recuerdo como llegamos a qui-dijo esdeath-si se puede cuanta es la distancia entre la capital hasta aqui.

-tssss..-dijo nervioso-si te refieres a la capital de en la que se encuentra el ministro y el emperador joven estamos a una muyyyyyy buena distancia-dijo el medico rascandoce la cabeza.

-Tanto?-dijo esdeath.

-esta al otro lado de mapa lo que pides-dijo el medico.

Esdtah no sabia que pensar se encontraba al otra lado de mundo aqui no habia guera o asesinos ni nada como llegaria a casa.

Sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por un tatsumi que estaba caminando asi ellos.

-tatsumi!-dijo esdeath caminando directamente asi el.

-donde estamos-pregunto un tatsumi desorientado ya que el recordaba ser tranponsportado pero no donde.

-en el reino de Reiru ( es un nombre que acabo de inventar no me digan nada)-dijo esdeath preocupada.

Tatsumi estaba medio dormido antes de decir.

-haaa, el reino de Reiru-dijo tranquilo.

Despues de dies segundos.

-COMO QUE EN EL REINO DE REIRU!-grito asustado por que al fin entendio.

-por favor no grites-dijo esdeath algo pertuvada por el grito.

-vale pero...-dijo dudoso-que aremos.

-Bueno si mando una carta para perdir rescate taradria como tres meses-dijo esdeath pensativa.

-entonces estaremos juntos hasta entonces y yo libre?-pregunto tatsumi la idea de pasar tiempo con esdeth no le desagradaba pero tampoco podia decir que le encontaba era como estar entre las dos.

-si por eso hasta entonces te combensere para que entres en el ejercito de su majestad-dijo esdeth sonriendo.

-o talvez sea yo el que te combensa de estar en el equipo revolucionario-tambien sonrio tatsumi pero el fondo.

"Esto sera peligroso penso llorando".

**Bueno hasta ahy llego hoy espero que les guste esta vez lo alargue mas como me dijeron espero que no se aburran con esto, alguna idea sugerencia acepto todo.**

**!DEJEN REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno sobre la ortografía no se qué pasa siempre pongo para corregir y sale que todo está bien pero cuando lo subo no se que pasa pero bueno la intención es lo que cuenta XD.**

**Empecé a hacer este fic por que a mí me gusto el Tatsumi x Esdeath ella suele ser sádica pero cerca de Tatsumi es un ángel. Bueno sin más retraso el capitulo.**

**Por cierto me tomo un tiempo pero descargue el office word.**

* * *

Ahí estaban los dos en una cabaña de los del pueblo les avían proporcionado para que no durmieran a la intemperie. Aunque para Esdeth no le afectaba el clima frio y tampoco tanto a Tatsumi como que los dos vienen de aldeas con climas sumamente fríos quisieron declinar pero la insistencia de los aldeanos fue tal que aceptaron.

Tatsumi se encontraba revisando la pequeña cabaña tenia baño comedor cocina y dos habitaciones, suficiente para ellos. Se acerco a Esdeath y pregunto.

-Ya mandaste la nota para el rescate-pregunto Tatsumi que estaba entrando detrás de Esdeth a una de las habitaciones.

-Ya lo e hecho no te preocupes-dijo Esdeath per lo cierto es que ni siquiera pensó en hacerlo primero esperaría dos o tres quizás cuatro semanas para enviarla.

-Menos mal mientras más rápido podamos volver a casa estarás mejor-dijo Tatsumi.

-Estarás?-pregunto Esdetah.

-Bueno que más quieres que diga si yo seré ejecutado-dijo con tranquilidad total.

-te equivocas-dijo Esdeath firme- volveremos los dos y tu estarás a mi lado como mi mano derecha-esto dijo Esdeath con un aire soñador.

Tatsumi no entendía por que una mujer que era conocida por ser tan fría, actuaba de forma tierna junto a el anqué se ve muy linda de esa manera " POR QUE PIENSO ESO ES MI ENEMIGA!" se recrimino mental mente para observar la habitación no era un dormitorio más bien era una oficina.

-Pasemos a la siguiente habitación -sugirió Tatsumi para ser seguido al instante por Esdeath.

Cuando Tatsumi abrió la puerta observo una cama matrimonial una pequeña cómoda a cada lado y encima una lámpara. Tatsumi sintió como lo empujaban a la cama y algo encima de él.

-Bueno lo mejor será aprovechar nuestro tiempo a solas-dijo Esdeath quitándose el abrigo que llevaba puesto y haciendo lo mismo con el de Tatsumi.

Se escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta, para Tatsumi fue el mejor sonido que allá escuchado en su vida ya que gracias a ella se salvo.

-Lo dejaremos para más tarde-dijo Esdeath dándole un beso en la mejilla cerca de la comisura del labio para pararse y dejar Tatsumi levantarse también.

Tatsumi se acero a la puerta y cuando la abrió vio como una niña estaba enfrente de el con un canasto en sus manos.

-Señor aquí tiene unas cuantas verduras para cocinar-dijo la niña entregándole a ella la canasta-En la cocina de esta casa debe de haber recipientes y esas cosas a si que no se preocupe adiós-dijo la niña para salir corriendo de ahy.

Tatsumi miro la canasta y en efecto tenia las verduras pero con algo de carne y arroz también pero estaban crudos.

-Bueno será mejor que prepare algo-dijo tatsumi resignado.

Esdeath se encontraba viendo lo que estaba pasando se sorprendió cuando Tatsumi dijo que iba a cocinar para ella, aunque no lo dijo eso fue lo que entendió.

-Dime como están todos los de Jaegars?-pregunto tatsumi sacando un cuchillo y empezando a picar algunos vegetales luego puso agua a hervir para sacar la carne hablandarla y marinarla-Esdeath?-pregunto Tatsumi.

-hee?-salto de sorpresa Esdetah se quedo impresionada al ver la habilidad de cocina de Tatsumi que no respondía.

-Bueno todo están bien y haciendo su trabajo en forma-dijo Esdetah tranquila.

-Que bueno hay algunos que si que son agradables en ese grupo-contesto Tatsumi feliz porque algunos si que eran de confianza en ese equipo.

-Como es ser miembro de nigth raids?-quiso saber Esdeath.

-Bueno yo diría que es lo mismo que los jaegar si nos compara la sociedad no nos parecemos pero yo que e estado en ambos lados puedo decir que somos casi iguales-pensó tatsumi en una respuesta convincente que darle a Esdeath.

-Ya veo-dijo Esdeath.

toc,toc,toc se escucho otra vez un sonido desde la puerta.

Esta vez Esdeath se levanto a ver quién era, como tatsumi estaba cocinando no veía otra cosa que hacer.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la niña de antes y el padre.

-Buenas noches señorita se siente mejor?-pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa y la niña en brazos.

-Si ya nos sentimos mejor-dijo Tatsumi que estaba viniendo ya que no quería dejara Esdeath sola con personas quien sabe que podría hacer.

-Que bueno de eso me alegro por si necesitan algo nuestra casa es la que sigue después de esas dos-dijo señalando.

-Sabe ahora que lo veo esto parece una ciudad más que una aldea-Dice Esdeath interrogativa.

-Bueno antes era una gran ciudad pero como la gente solía morir mucho por el frio la abandono-relato lo sucedido el hombre-bueno solo era eso que la pasen bien adiós-se despidio en sujeto.

Después de eso la cena ocurrió tranquila sin comentario solo el silencio pero uno una incomodo sino una de los cuales se disfruta. Tatsumi bostezo y dio media vuelta para prepare para dormir...

"Alto! dormir eso significa que..." pensaba tatsumi entrando al cuarto que tenia la unica cama.

-Tatsumi-salto Esdeath a su espalda para empujarlo a la cama-descuida se que no quieres hacerlo ahora pero algún momento si lo harás-dijo sonriendo Esdeath para acostarse junto un sonrojado Tatsumi que tenia a una chica solo con una camisa y su ropa intima abrasándolo y ni mas se encontraba encima suyo.

Intento Tranquilizarse y dormir lo cual consiguió pues fue raro normalmente cuando estaba cerca de Esdetah no podía pegar los ojos pero esa noche durmió como piedra.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

Esdeath fue la primera en despertar por la luz del sol se notaba que ya amaneció. Para su sorpresa cuando se movió sintió unas manos en sus caderas y bajo la vista para ver para ver la manos de Tatsumi que la rodeaban y el estaba dormido profundamente.

"Porque tenía que estar con el ejército Revolucionario por qué? cuando podría despertar cada mañana de esta forma" se preguntaba Esdeath mentalmente mientras que se acurrucaba otra vez en el pecho de tatsumi.

Dos horas después.

Ahora Tatsumi era quien se despertaba para encontrar con que estaba abrazando a Esdeath y ella estaba acurrucada en su pecho lo cual iso que se sonrojara al ínstate pero no quito sus manos. No podía negar que la forma que se comportaba Esdetah con el le agradaba mucho tal vez mas de lo que el quisiera.

La sacudió un poco para ver si se despertaba lo cual logro por que esdetah se encontraba levantando un poco la cabeza y luego se cento encima de Tatsumi el cual solo rezaba para que su amiguito no reaccione.

Se tallo los ojos y miro a Tatsumi que estaba debajo de ella, bostezo y luego se levanto para bañarse.

Tatsumi con mil kilos menos de nervios fuera " literalmente" se acomodo y buscar las ropas para cambiarse.

Una vez que termino justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación Esdeath apareció en con una toalla que la cubría toda mojada.

-Quiero hablar sobre cómo son las cosas en el ejercito a ver si lo meditas-dijo ella acercándose mas a Tatsumi.

-B..ueno-dijo nervioso y todo rojo-creo que podemos dejarlo p..para otro momento-estaba cada vez más nervioso-quiero buscar algún trabajo-dijo por fin lo que quería hacer-no podemos vivir de otros-finalizo.

Esdeath un poco frustrada lo suelta y lo deja ir.

Una vez que Tatsumi salió tenía en mente preguntar lugares donde podía hacer trabajo de guardia o algo por el estilo.

Estaba cruzando un callejón cuando...

-asi que eres la nueva peste-dijo una persona de confección física bastante grande-si sabes que es el miedo mejor danos todo lo que tienes.

Tatsumi suspiro creyó que por una vez en su vida podría caminar tranquilo. Acerco su mano derecho debajo del abrigo para desenvainar solo una parte de la espada y con una velozidad endemoniada pasar atreves de los sujetos que eran seis o siete.

Cuando vieron que desapareció el chico los sujetos se dieron la vuelta intentando golpearlo pero al mas mínimo movimiento con su espada estas se quebraron mucho antes de llegar a su objetivo.

-Les daré diez segundos para desaparecer de aquí-dijo tatsumi mirando de forma seria a los sujetso los cuales solo con escuchar el nueve ya corrieron.

Tres horas más tarde..

Después de eso Tatsumi empezó a llegar a una área más poblada llego a una de las mansiones en las que se solicitaba guardias.

-Disculpe aquí es donde se...-no completo la palabra por que el soldado al que le estaba hablado le sujeto de los hombros y lo sacudió.

-Si correcto muchacho!-dijo jalándolo asía adentro-Señor aquí hay un candidato!-dijo el guardia.

Después de eso vino corriendo un hombre un poco gordo y miro o mejor dicho examino a tatsumi como si viera atreves de el.

-Contratado!-dijo el anciano sonriendo-tu aras la guardia nocturna a partir de mañana-lo dijo soltándolo-rey tu le enseñaras todo.

-Si señor!-dijo firme tatsumi ya estaba confundido apenas llego y cuando lo recibieron aun peor.

-Disculpa pero qué clase de trabajo me tocara-pregunto tatsumi un poco nervioso.

-tendrás que vigilar el almacén-dijo simplemente para irse.

Tatsumi emprendió su travesía devuelta a la ciudad más abandonada pero cuando llego se arrepintió por que esta vez ya no se escapaba de esdeath.

-Creo que aun puedo regresar-dijo para darce la vuelta.

-Donde crees que vas?-pregunto esdeath justo detrás de el con un abrigo y en las manos bolsas con alimentos.

Tatsumi quiso que la tierra lo tragase en aquel momento porque ahora si que lo pillaron el pensaba pasar la noche afuera pero como su suerte era horrible esdeath lo encontró.

-eto.. Esdeath! baya trajiste eso? d..de donde-estaba nervioso-bueno unos ladrones lo robaron y como nadie iso nada se los quite.

"Los mato" penso tatsumi nervioso.

-Porque no pasamos adentro que hace frio y no enfermaremos-cuando dijo eso se arrepintió porque tendría que estar otra vez en una casa solo con esdeath.

-Claro entremos-dijo esdeath entrando primero y luego seguido de tatsumi el cual se sentó en la silla que estaba en el comedor y para luego caerse pesado en ella.

-lograste algo?-interrogo esdeath sentándose a su lado.

-Si mañana trabajare como un guardia nocturno-dijo tatsumi recordando lo raro que se comportaron los demás al ver que el aceptaba el trabajo.

-Sabes te vez tensionado-dijo parándose de la silla y sentándose en su regazo-Te ayudo a liberarla?-esto lo susurro en su oído mientras se acomodaba mejor entre sus piernas.

* * *

**Se que me van a odiar por dejarlo hay pero no siempre se consigue lo que se quiere bueno lo dejo un poco corto porque tengo que volver a buscar inspiración por culpa del final del anime me dejo molesto. Hasta pronto.**

**¡!DEJEN REVIER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!, espero que no se enojen por tardarme un poco en subir el capitulo es que estuve ocupado por mi notebook, me jodio la pantalla, bueno ojala que les guste y quiero decir que me agrada que dejen sus comentario, también me pueden dar sugerencias y otras cosas.**

**Bueno no muchos lee las palabras del autor a si que aquí esta cap.**

**Disclaimers: Akame Ga kill no me pertenece.**

* * *

Tatsumi estaba con los ojos abierto cuando sintió como esdeath se sentaba encima de el, la verdad era que le daba miedo, pero al mismo tiempo le agradaba no quería admitirlo pero ella era muy bonita y cuando estaba junto a el dulce.

Esdeath apenas se sentó miro la cara sorprendida de tatsumi, espero unos segundo y le abrazo, no era una abrazo de los que se notaba la lujuria, era uno de los que demostraba afecto y amor, si a si era esdeath estaba dándole un abrazo común pero con muchos sentimientos.

Tatsumi estaba sorprendido el esperaba algo como que le robara un beso o que lo quisiera llevar a la cama pero no, le dio un abrazo que lo reconforto bastante no le molesto la sensación de ser querido pero sabía que no debía corresponder porque ella era el mayor enemigo que tendría sus amigos.

Correspondió el abrazo casi por inercia y eso iso que esdeath cerrara los ojos y se acomodara en el pecho de tatsumi. Estuvieron a si unos minutos antes de que tatsumi notara que la respiración de esdeath era tranquila, la miro a su cara viendo un rostro lleno de calma, también se notaba una sonrisa.

El se levando pesadamente de la silla y la levanto intentando no despertarla, la verdad si que era linda dormida " JODER DEJA DE PENSAR QUE ES LINDA UN SOLO MOMENTO!" se grito mentalmente esperando tranquilizarse y apenas lo consiguió.

Subir la escalera con el peso extra de esdeath mas el intento de no despertarla fue mas difícil de lo que pensó, ahora estaba enfrente de la puerta de su cuarto y la abrió como pudo, la puso en la cama con cuidado si alguien viera la ecena pensaría que se trataba de una pareja normal, pero en este caso no, los dos eran de bandos opuestos y los dos bandos se querían muertos uno a otros.

Esdeath estaba cómodamente en la cama aunque se notaban la incomodidad de tener el abrigo grande puesto. Si edeath despertaba no creo que salga ileso de esa pero no podía dejarla a si ella siempre era amable con el.

Lentamente le empezó a desabotonar el pesado abrigo hasta que solo le falto quitárselo, muy lenta y cuidadosamente le quito el abrigo y lo colgó tuvo suerte de que no se despertara , luego de eso le quito las botas que eran también pesadas, la verdad era que él estaba muy sonrojado haciendo mientas intentaba quitarle las ropas.

Una vez que termino la arropo y luego apago la lámpara para salir de ahí y dejarla descansar.

Apenas salió tatsumi, edeath se levanto y sonrió complacida de las acciones de tatsumi ya que si se preocupaba por ella lo suficiente para acomodarla para que descanse bien. Le gustaba eso de tatsumi que el ayudaba siempre y sin esperar nada a cambio.

* * *

Al día siguiente….

Tatsumi se levanto de donde se había dormido que era en el sofá, aun faltaba mucho tiempo para irse a trabar lo cual no entendía bien aun ya que el tiempo de trabajo ero corto pero la paga exageradamente buena para ser cierto. Algo andaba mal con el trabajo pero era lo único que consiguió primero iba a probar de que se trataba y luego probaría otro trabajo.

Apenas se despertó se puso las botas y se fue a la cocina a ver que podía preparar ya que seguro no faltaba mucho para esdeath se despierte a si que no espero mucho para empezar a cocinar algo simple pero sabroso.

Después de unos cuarenta minutos esdeath empezó a bajar las escaleras y se encontró con tatsumi que estaba comiendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días-dijo el sonriente, a ella enserio le encantaba esa sonrisa-dormiste bien?-volvio a preguntar.

-s..si-esdeath estaba muy impresionada ya que no creía posible que tatumi por si solo le este regalando la sonrisa que tanto le costo ver-donde dormiste?-preunto esdeath ya que no sintió nadie entrando en la cama ayer a la noche.

-En el sofá de hay-señalo tatsumi, mientras le pasaba un plato con comida.

-Gracias-dijo para mirar el sofá y ver que era algo mas pequeño que tatsumi- dormiste bien tu eso se ve incomodo-dijo la mayor.

-E dormido en lugares peores-dijo tranquilo.

El desayuno y el resto del día paso sin mucha novedad la tormenta que estaba en la ciudad no ceso en ningún momento, lo único que ellos hicieron fue conversar, pero tatsumi se paso haciendo ejercicios en en donde estaba la oficina ya que hay era el lugar mas espacioso, tal vez no podría practicar con armas pero el ejercicio era suficiente.

Cuando empezó a caer la noche esdeath Salio para ver los alrededore lo único que quería era que no matara a nadie. Tatsumi se dirigía a su nuevo empleo por la misma calle donde se encontraban las mismas personas que lo quisieron atacar que apenas lo vieron le insieron espacio para que pasara.

Cuando llego se encontró con el mismo guardia que se encontró primero.

-haaa ya llegaste-dijo en tono feliz-vaya que eres puntual, bueno sígueme te llevare al lugar al cual vigilar.

Salieron de la entrada de la mansión y llegaron a almacén bastante grande y que tenía varias rejas pero ni un solo guardia vigilando.

-esta es la bodega en la cual nosotros guardamos las cosas, como fuente de emergencia si empieza a escasear la comida, dijiste que vienes de la capital no?-tatasumi solo asintió-bueno espero que te adaptes rápido a la situación de aquí, solo debes proteger adiós-dijo para salir corriendo.

-y a ese que le pase?-estaba dudando si a qui había alguien cuerdo.

Estaba parado enfrente de la puerta del almacén no entendía porque salió corriendo como si el mundo se viniera abajo.

Estaba tranquilo observando ya habían pasado las doce de la noche y ninguna novedad, era un trabajo corto y tranquilo solo trabajaba desde las ocho hasta las tres treinta, y la paga era buena.

Estaba bastante tranquila la noche hasta que sintió una presencia aproximándose y en un momento a otro tubo que cortar una flecha a la mitad.

Luego de eso aparecieron como diez o doce personas nolas conto bien ya que seguían saliendo.

-baya parece que el vejete esta vez contrato a alguien mas joven de lo común-dijo un hombre de confección física bastante grande.

-Puedo matarlo yo?!-pregunto un sujeto de cabello rubio no se podría diferenciar a nadie ya que todos tenía una máscara y tenían un abrigo grande de color rojo y el símbolo que tenia en su espalda….

-nigth raid?-pregunto tatsumi en voz alta ya que se estaba enojando, ellos estaban deshonrando a los nigth raid asiendo esto.

-A si es muchacho somos de nigth raid solo que de Reiru-dijo el que parecía tener mas fuerza de entre todos.

Tatsumi estaba con sombra bajo sus ojos, el estaba enojado si los guardias que trabajaban aquí vieron el símbolo eso significa que estaban culpando a la organización.

-Saben normalmente dejaría vivir a personas como ustedes que roban pero usando ese símbolo cambia la cosas-dijo tatsumi lo cual genero un risa general de parte de los criminales.

-ajajajajaja a si que piensas hacerle frente a nigth raid?-pregunto el sujeto rubio.

El fue el primero en atacar salto con toda intención de matarlo pero apenas estuvo enfrente de tatsumi este desapareció pero solo fue de la vista ya que ahora se encontraba detrás de el sujeto.

El callo al suelo con una herida fatal en el costado que casi lo parte a la mitad.

-Maldito!-grito uno de ellos para lanzarse también enfrente, intento cortar a tatsumi pero solo consiguió que el bloqueara el ataque y que le cortara la garganta en un simple ataque.

Los demás también saltaron todos juntos pero…

-Incucio!-grito tatsumi mientras que en un parpadeo, iso qu los demás retrocedieran, cuando tatsumi levanto su mano una lanza color rojo salió, y otra vez en un pestañeo rebano a tres de ellos de un solo ataque.

-Es broma verdad que es eso?!-pregunto uno de los asaltantes intentando huir pero tatsumi lanzo la lanza y lo atravesó, de una sola zancada llego donde estaba para undirla mas profundo y luego quitarla, asiendo que su armadura se llenara de sangre.

-Moustro!-grito uno tatsumi no iso caso y salto para no cortar sino moler a cuatro de ellos, su armadura cada vez tenia mas sangre, y su apariencia daba cada vez mas miedo.

Los últimos cinco contando al jefe intentaron huir , cuando creyeron que ya no estaban a la vista de tatsumi, uno de ellos choco contra algo y cuando levando la vista se asusto, tatsumi le agarro la cabeza y la apretó hasta que iso "crak" y el sujeto dejo de moverse.

Los otros tres intentaron atacar pero sus espadas solo revotaron contra la armadura de tatsumi. El cual de un simple golpe con la lanza los corta por la mitad.

El jefe estaba tirado en el piso se quito la máscara por la vista horrorosa de sus compañero destrozados y vomito, tatsumi le golpeo con una gran fuerza dejándolo contra un árbol.

-Te crees que poderoso?-pregunto tatsumi.

-s…si digo, NO!-grito aterrado.

-es una pena yo soy un miembro de nigth raid y no pudieron contra mi-dijo tatsumi dejando aterrado al ladrón, había escuchado que los de esa organización eran demonios pero esa definición se quedaba corta.

-No me gusto que usen el nombre de la organización a si-dijo para darle el golpe final con sus mano, dejándolas manchadas.

* * *

Desde la sombras esdeath estaba viendo como tatsumi mataba o destrosaba a sus oponentes, la forma en que mataba solo iso que su amor a si a el se incrementaba.

La vista que tenia de tatsumi le encanto todo cubierto de sangre y sin remordimientos, una vez que se quito la incurcio la sangre se le quedo en el cuerpo. Ella se lamio los labios.

* * *

-Maldición se me paso la mano-dijo tatsumi mirando su abrigo y sus guantes cubierto de sangre.

Empezó a caminar en dirección al almacén donde justo cuando llego a su puesto el reloj que tenía en su bolsillo sonó.

-termino mi turno-dijo tatsumi no se había quitado el abrigo porque no quería enfermarse.

Cundo llego a la mansión al guardia que estaba hablando con el jefe casi le da un infarto por la apariencia que tenia.

-Muchacho que paso?!-pregunto alarmado el jefe.

-bueno tuve que encargarme de los ladrones-dijo tatsumi pero apenas termino de decir eso el jefe lo abrazo.

-gracias, gracias, gracias joven!-dijo feliz el hombre ignorando que se mancharía de sangre. El guardia estaba muy feliz, esos sujetos habían matado a varios de sus mejores hombres y por fin que esos malditos estén muertos le quito una carga.

Después de las felicitaciones y todo lo demás tatsumi entro en la mansión donde se lavo y le dieron ropa nueva.

Ya eran las cinco y no volvió a casa y si esdeath ya llego en casa estaría en problemas porque creería que escapo.

Luego de eso estaba saliendo saliendo de la mansión y intentando no apenarse por a ver logrado acabar con los sujetos que mataron y saquearon.

-Alto señorita no puede entrar-dijo uno de los guardias intentando retener a una chica.

-Déjeme pasar-le dijo la chica.

Cuando tatsumi llego a ala salida se encontró a esdeath con la cara enojada pero apenas le vio se tranquilizo.

-esdeath?-le pregunto tastumi dejando a los guardias que estaban a su alrededor con ojos abiertos viendo tal belleza.

-haa tatsumi-dijo esdeath saltando a abrazarlo- porque no regresaste a casa te estaba esperando.

Antes los guardias admiraban a tatsumi por su fuerza pero ahora lo admiraban por a ver conseguido tal belleza.

Después de despedirse y contestar algunas preguntas regresaron a su improvisad hogar.

Vamos a dormir se que estas cansado por a ver matado a esos impostora-le dijo esdeath.

-me viste?-pregunto asustado ya que no quería que nadie lo viera matando a alguien.

-si te vi-dijo esdeath entrando en el dormitorio que compartían.

Ella lo empujo a la cama y se tiro encima de el donde le dio un beso largo, tatsumi que abrió los ojos con sorpresa, desde que llegaron estuvieron conviviendo juntos varios días incluso le sorprendió algo que iso.

* * *

Flash back.

Ellos estaban caminando juntos para comprar alguas cosas que necesitaban.

Una niña pasaba por ahí no pasaba los cinco años de edad estaba corriendo detrás de dos personas adultas que la dejaron atrás, la niña se tropezó y se cayó a llorar. Los padres la miraron pero no pararon.

En eso tatsumi estaba por acercarse, pero esdeath se acerco antes que el y se agacho y le sobo la cabeza con cariño. Tatsumi estaba como que si estaba alucinando.

-Vamos pequeña, apúrate que tus padres se alejan- esdeath le dijo sonriendo, tatsumi aun no se la podía creer, esto era lo más raro que vio.

La niña al ver la sonrisa de esdeath y la forma en que la trataba se alegro se puso de pie y dijo…

-Gracias señorita- luego de decir eso se fue corriendo hasta alcanzar a sus padres.

END FLASH BACK

* * *

Tatsumi poco a poco correspondió por fin al beso, duro unos segundos más antes de separarse, con ese avance ya estaba feliz almeno ya le correspondió un beso, se separo y se quito el abrigo y las botas pesados y cuando volvió a la cama le quito las botas a tatsumi y luego su abrigo para luego acostarse a su lado para dormir.

-te lo devia por lo de ayer-dijo feliz paa dormir abrazando a tatsumi.

El estaba con los ojos abiertos al parecer ella si se despertó cuando le quito las botas y el abrigo, sonrio y dijo.

-estamos a mano-luego de eso abrazo también a aesdeath para caer en lo brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Bueno eso a sido todo espero que le a aya gustado y no olviden dejar review con cual sugerencia y espero que tenga sentido mi historia por que hay partes que me salgo de la personalidad de esdeath, pero bueno junto a tatsumi es otra persona diferente XD.**

**!DEJEN REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno quiero agradecer a todas las personas que dejan review y que dedican un poco de su tiempo en leer mi historia, si me tardo en subir los capítulos en porque no me dedico solo a esto, a si que les pido algo de paciencia, bueno sé que mucha gente no suele leer esto pero da igual.**

**Disclaimers: Akame ga kill no me pertenece.**

* * *

Otra vez estaba esdeath despertando antes que tatsumi, a ella le gustaba disfrutar del tiempo que tenia junto a tatsumi. Lo mejor de todo es que en los últimos días el empezó a sonreír, a corresponder sus besos y sus abrazos incluso aceptaba dormir junto a ella.

Miro la posición en la que estaba y sonrío dulcemente, puesto que tatsumi la estaba abrazando con fuerza mientras que ella dormía en su pecho, le hacía muy feliz el poder estar en esta situación, le acaricio los cabellos con suavidad.

En eso tatsumi estaba empezando a despertar, lo primero que vio fue el rostro impasible que tenia esdeath, noto que aun la estaba abrazando, mas no le importo puesto que en los últimos días esdeath demostró ser amable con los niños e incluso con personas normales, si alguien del reino hubiera visto esa actitud de esdeath pensaría que es otro persona con la misma apariencia o que se volvió loca, tatsumi conocía el comportamiento de verdad de ella, a si que verla de otra perspectiva era muy hermosa.

-Buenos días-dijo tatsumi por fin al notar que ella estaba fingiendo estar dormida.

-buenos días-dijo ella rendida porque la descubrió, ella quería estar más en esa situación, sonrió ya que no iba a desaprovechar la cercanía de sus rostros. Ella se levanto y le dio un beso a tatsumi el cual tardo un poco pero correspondió, luego de eso ella se quedo encima de tatsumi con una mirada lujuriosa.

Tatsumi estaba nervioso, ya que la mirada que le daba ella no era nada inocente. Esdeath se empezó a subir el suéter con en el que dormía, cuando termino dejo a la visto un escote bastante grande que cubría la mayor parte de su busto.

El se quedo con los ojos como platos al verlos, no era la primera vez que el la veía en paños menores pero si la primera que sentía algo raro "son enormes…"pensó el todo sonrojado y queriendo buscar una salida ya que a pesar de lo hermosa que era ella no quería hacer nada.

Esdeath al ver como tatsumi la miraba sonrió, y agarro una de sus manos y la puso encima de su pecho. Tatsumi recordó esta escena de la primera vez que se vieron, pero agradeció que esta vez la parte de abajo este cubierto y no en toallas. Ella se acerco y le susurro en el oído.

-eres libre de hacer lo que quieras-dijo ella en tono sensual, tatsumi estaba sonrojado a más no poder, y sin querer apretó los puños por lo nervioso que tenia, grave error, puesto que sintió algo suave en su mano izquierda, justo después de eso esdeath suspiro pero un poco fuerte, hasta que se dio cuenta de que le estaba tocando…

-perdón!-dijo levantándose pero se tropezó haciendo que el callera ahora encima de esdeath la cual miro sorprendida la reacción que tomo. Ya que le estaba tocando los pechos.

Se quedaron quietos un momento antes de que tatsumi saltara al suelo golpeándose la cabeza, el estaba como decirlo, confundido?, excitado?.

-Lo siento mucho!-dijo para salir corriendo en dirección al baño, a pesar de la temperatura necesitaba un baño de agua fría.

Esdeath solo miro el comportamiento tan gracioso de tatsumi, la verdad era que a ella no le molesto en nada que él la hubiera tocado, se podría decir que ella estaba esperando algo así. Sonrió con ternura, y noto que ese era un nuevo avance en su relación, todo gracias a bolls ya que él fue quien le dijo que no importa cuántas veces intentes y falles al final puedes lograrlo.

Tatsumi estaba con el corazón a mil, esa fue una experiencia muy agradable….. "quise decir desagradable!" se corrigió mentalmente ni el sabia que pensar, esa situación que se armo por un pequeño accidente lo dejo en shock.

Luego de eso transcurrió el tiempo de manera normal, cuando tatsumi salió del baño estaba más tranquilo, quien no se sorprendería con una situación como esa, además si ponemos en cuenta lo bella que era esdeath, la situación valía el doble de comprometedora.

Dejo esos pensamientos a un lado y se pregunto cómo estarán sus compañeros, seguro lo daban por muerto o algo a si, además que estaban en una mejor posición ahora que su enemigo número uno, estaba a una distancia enorme de donde tendría que estar. "espero que aprovechen la situación", volvió a pensar mientras que se terminaba de vestir.

Empezó a bajar las escaleras para ver como esdeath se encontraba sentada cerca de la chimenea que tenia la casa. Ver la otra perspectiva de ella era bueno, si pudiera se quedaría aquí….con…ella…."AHORA SI ME PASE! COMO PUEDO PENSAR ESO!" se recrimino mentalmente otra vez para terminar de bajar las escaleras.

-b..b bueno..días-dijo tatsumi dudoso de como reaccionaria la chica por lo de la mañana, para su sorpresa ella sonrió y se levanto.

-buenos días tatsumi-dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla para ir en la cocina por algo que tomar, ella estaba feliz ahora que tuvo un roce con tatsumi, fue un accidente lo sabía, pero el hecho de que sea tatsumi el causante le encanto.

* * *

En ese momento en las afueras de la pequeña ciudad….

Se encontraba un grupo de personas reunidas, entre ellas había uno en especial que estaba sentado en algo parecido a un trono.

-jefe, tenemos reportes del equipo que atacaría la mansión-dijo uno de ellos.

-robaron todo de vuelta verdad, jajajaja ese grupo se merece un premio-el jefe estaba sonriendo de todos los grupos que controlaba ese era el que más ganancia proporcionaba, no era el grupo más fuerte pero sí el más eficiente.

-no señor estaba vez no robaron nada-dijo el ganando un "he?" de parte del jefe.

-que quieres decir?-pregunto indignado.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que el grupo no regreso….-dudo un momento antes de continuar- fueron asesinados aunque fácilmente a lo que paso se le llamaría masacre por la cantidad de sangre que se encontró en el lugar donde se suponía que estaban los cuerpos.

-quien fue el responsable!-grito el jefe enojado, no por la muerte de sus subordinados si no porque perdió una fuente de ingresos.

-se supone que es un nuevo guardia que contrataron, hace poco se encargo de todos ellos-dijo el sirviente.

-jeje, entonces hoy vamos a visitar al gallito-dijo el jefe parándose.

* * *

Devuelto con tatsumi y esdeath….

Tatsumi estaba tranquilo leyendo un libro que encontró en la oficina, al parecer los antiguos habitantes de la casa en la que estaban era de arqueólogos, tenían muchos mapas de la zona en donde estaban y algunas zonas marcadas que no presto atención.

Salió del cuarto para encontrar a esdeath dormida en el sillón, aun no entendía como no hacía casi nada y tenía esa figura.

Se alisto ya que dentro de poco tendría que salir a trabajar, desde que le gano a esos criminales algunos de los guardias lo empezaron a llamar sempai.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando alguien lo abrazo por la espalda y le susurro.

-saldré por un rato, si no estás cuando regrese me deberás que hacer lo mismo que esta mañana-dijo sonriendo antes de darle un beso cera de la comisura de los labios, lo cual ya no era tan extraño a tatsumi, se empezaba a acostumbrar.

Los dos salieron por caminos distintos esdeath? Ella se dirigía a ver como tatsumi realizaba su trabajo la verdad la primera vez fue entretenido ver como el masacraba a esos bandidos, también le resulto graciosos como él le regañaba por torturar cuando el destazaba cuerpos con fuerza bruta.

Tatsumi una vez que llego adonde siempre todos lo saludaron, el se había hecho popular en la ciudad vecina a la suya, regreso a donde siempre hacia guardia desde que acabo con ellos estaba las cosas más tranquilas ya que al parecer ese era el único problema.

Después de finalizar su turno empezó a volver a su casa, claro pero primero debía pasar por su paga.

-oye muchacho ven con nosotros al bar!-le grito uno de los guardias a tatsumi.

-lo siento pero tengo que llegar pronto-dijo el nervioso pero se noto un sonrojo recordando lo que dijo esdeath, eso no paso desapercibido por el guardia el cual solo contesto riendo.

-jajajajaja baya chico, si que eres rápido, bueno con semejante mujer quien no-dijo el guardia, alejándose dejando un avergonzado a tatsumi.

El empezó a ir saltando encima de los techos quería llegar lo antes posible, si esdeath ya regreso entonces tendría que…. Se sonrojo y miro su mano recordando lo de esta mañana.

-allí esta-dijo sonriendo ya que a pesar de la distancia se notaba que la luz estaba apagada, significa que ella aun no llego.

Estaba a punto de llegar y tomar el picaporte pero…

El tiempo se detuvo de repente y se vio a una joven peli celeste caminando tranquilamente hacia la puerta abriéndola y entrando adentro, cerró la puerta y se quedo enfrente de ella.

(Si quieren saber que paso solo les diré que es la habilidad especial de esdeath para los que no entiendan, bueno continuo)

Cuando el tiempo corrió otra vez tatsumi tomo el picaporte y lo abrió encontrando a esdeath esperándolo enfrente de la puerta, sudo frio y dijo…

-hola esdeath como te fue-dijo nervioso sabiendo que tenía que hacer lo que decía.

Ella solo cerro la puerto y abrazo a tatsumi el cual ya se imaginaba que algo a si pasaría solo correspondió al abrazo y se quedaron a si un momento hasta que ella se separo y le dijo.

-Por favor prepara la cena que tengo hambre-lo menciono con una sonrisa.

-s..si, ahora mismo-dijo extrañado.

Cuando entro se quito el abrigo pesado y empezó a cocinar, no cocinaría algo pesado aunque gracias a su trabajo tenían bastante dinero, además esdeath solía irse a comprar las cosas.

Cuando termino de preparar esdeath ya estaba esperando la comida con ansias, acaso tanta hambre tenia ella?, se pregunto a sí mismo.

Cuando empezaron a comer empezaron a hablar de temas triviales como solían hacer, de cómo estuvo el día y esas cosas hasta que…

-y dime por que tanto interés en el ejército revolucionario-dijo ella terminando su comida.

-es que no soporto que el país al que tanto admiraba sea corrupto-dijo tatsumi tomando un vaso con agua- antes de saber lo que era el ejercito de su majestad intente entrar en el ejercito de su majestad pero las circunstancias cambiaron-dijo con la cabeza bajo.

-ese es el punto de vista de los débiles pero…-se quedo callada un momento recordando que tatsumi también era débil el mismo lo admitió-pero con una persona como tu al mando podría haber cambios-dijo esdeath pensando.

-Solo una persona no basta para ese reino lleno de corrupción, no importa cuanta gente muera no importa cuánto sufran, no hay manera que sacien su sed de sangre y codicia-menciono tatsumi- yo jure luchar por el débil para poder hacerlo fuerte, ya que si uno es fuerte debería usar su fuerza para los débiles, bueno eso es lo que yo aprendí-finalizo

Esdeath no sabía si seguir con el tema o dejarlo para otro momento decidió seguir el tema luego de pensarlo unos segundos más, en algún momento se tendría que enfrentar a esa situación, pero tatsumi volvió a hablar apenas ella iba a comenzar.

-no importa que fuese la recompensa por unirme a ustedes yo nunca traicionare a mis amigos-dijo en forma firme.

-lo sé, ya me lo dijiste varias veces que no importa que pase no te unirás a nosotros pero estoy segura que en algún momento eso cambiara, te quiero a mi lado eso es lo único que quiero-dijo ella, esas palabras si sorprendieron un poco más a tatsumi –ya sé que no te gusta estar en esta situación conmigo pero are que cambies de opinión no importa que, veras como terminaras a mi lado, tal vez no te agrade mucho pero si se que sueles corresponder a mis besos y aceptas por ahora dormir a mi lado-izo una pausa.

Tatsumi no sabía que pensar hay estaba de vuelta la vieja esdeath la cual era fría pero esta vez con un toque de mas humanidad. Dejo de pensar en eso ya que empezó a proseguir.

-por eso se que estas empezando a querer estar a mi lado, además estoy segura que en este tiempo que pasaremos juntos lograre que estés a mi lado como segundo al mando como siempre quise-dijo sonriendo-porque te amo-finalizo dándole un beso prolongado a tatsumi el cual por la sorpresa no pensó bien en qué hacer, eso izo que correspondiera solo por costumbre.

Esdeath salió del cuarto de muy buen humor tal vez demasiado sabiendo que tatsumi le había correspondido un beso después de que le dijera que la amaba eso si que era un progreso.

Pero para tatsumi que s quedo en la cocina estaba hecho un manojo de nervio ya que juraría que esdeath interpreto eso como un sí, pero él tampoco se rendiría aria que ella abriera los ojos y que si tanto quisiera estar a su lado que estuviera en su equipo-el también sonrió para salir de la cocina y dirigirse a la cama que compartía con esdeath, esa noche hacia demasiado frio para dormir en el sofá o simplemente quedarse afuera.

Cuando entro se encontró a esdeath ya preparada para dormir, el solo se quito las botas y se metió en la cama abrasando otra vez a esdeath la cual solo se acurruco en tatsumi. Tal vez esta situación no era la mejor, pero estaba agradecido de conocer la otra perspectiva de esdeath.

* * *

**Bueno espero que me perdonen por retrasarme siempre con los capítulos pero es que como dije allí arriba no me dedico solo a esto. **

**Bueno creo que se me paso un poco con el azúcar que utilice para este capítulo jeje. No sé si me salgo de la personalidad de esdeath puesto que ella siempre es diferente junto a tatsumi a sí que si creen que la debo hacer más fría o si está bien como esta déjenme en los comentarios. Bueno sin más me despido e intentare actualizar más rápido.**

* * *

**! DEJEN REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno luego de leer los review que me dejan siempre me dan más ganas de continuar esta historia. Es una pena que dentro de poco se me terminan las vacaciones y voy a tardarme un poco más con los capítulos. Bueno pero igual, como sea aun no entiendo por que hay tan pocos fics de Akame ga kill, como sea sé que mucha gente no lee esto así que iré por el capitulo ya.**

**Disclaimers: Akame ga kill no me pertenece.**

* * *

Iba despertando tatsumi otra vez viendo que a su lado estaba junto a esdeath otra vez en la cama durmiendo aun. Enserio era hermosa según su parecer.

Desde que llegaron había transcurrido ya casi dos meses desde que llegaron a el lugar donde estaban ahora, ellos ya eran conocidos por los habitantes locales, nadie sabía que los dos eran asesinos, pero la felicidad nunca es eterna puesto que esdeath apenas mando la carta para que vengan a buscarla junto con su prisionero, llego otra carta diciendo que solo les quedaba una semana más.

Cuando ella le mostro la carta a tatsumi el sonrió y dijo que faltaba poco para que la chica recobrara su vida normal, pero cuando ella replico sobre quedarse otra vez con ella en el ejercito, nada como siempre el rechazo la oferta y dijo que prefería ser ejecutado a traicionar a sus amigos, acaso ella no era su amiga?, acaso no sabía que si él era ejecutado se sentiría traicionada.

Desde la llegada de la carta habían pasado casi dos semanas lo cual significaría que dentro de poco tiempo llegarían a rescatarlos. Las cosas sí que iban bien en donde estaban. Tatsumi se convirtió rápidamente por alguien querido por esa ciudad, y por ende esdeath también.

Tatsumi se preparaba para ir devuelta a trabajar ya era normal el salía y esdeath también aunque nunca le dijo donde se iba.

Una vez cuando llego donde siempre saludo para ir donde aria su turno solo, puesto que él era fuerte. Esdeath estaba mirando también como siempre lo que él hacía.

-como siempre está muy tranquilo…-susurro para si en verdad cada día que estuvo hay siempre la paso tranquilamente.

-Paso unas horas mas estaba a punto de terminar su turno pero cuando estaba pensando que iba a ser un turno ordinario tubo que esquivar una gran cantidad de bolas de nieve que a pesar solo ser nieve iba a mucha velocidad lo cual hubiera sido mortal.

-pero que...?-susurro para esquivar esta vez un montón de tierra que iba en dirección hacia él. Giro su vista hasta donde provenían los proyectiles encontrando un hombre parado sin mover ni un musculo mientras que a su alrededor se formaban mas proyectiles que eran levantados del suelo.

-mucho gusto muchacho debes ser tu el que acabo con mis hombres-dijo sin emoción en su rostro, el hombre era alto tenía el pelo color negro y ojos de igual color aunque su piel era blanca.

-y eso que tiene?-pregunto tatsumi.

-no me gusto que lo hayas matado a mis compañeros-dijo en voz fría mientras que lanzaba mas de los fragmentos de nieve y tierra.

Tatsumi estaba viendo como las cosas a su alrededor empezaban a flotar alrededor del hombre para luego salir disparadas hacia él.

-es una teigu?-pregunto tatsumi señalando lo obvio.

-si-respondió simplemente aun sin moverse ni un centímetro hasta que tatsumi decidió hacer lo que tubo pensado hacer desde un principio.

-incurcio!-grito invocando su armadura la cual al mero contacto con los proyectiles se desasieron.

-a sí que también tienes teigu-dijo el hombre para sacar por fin sus manos de sus bolsillos.

-y eso que-dijo empezando a correr a una velocidad increíble contra el sujeto pero…

-hand gravity-dijo el hombre.

Tatsumi se quedo quieto de repente no se pudo mover por más fuerte que se movía.

-que pasa!?-pregunto.

-a si se llama mi teigu, me permite controlar la gravedad de las cosas inanimadas a mi voluntad-finalizo.

El hombre extendió una mano para luego empezar a cerrar el puño. Como resultado la armadura de tatsumi se empezó a comprimir contra su cuerpo como si estuviera aplastándolo, era cierto el estaba manipulando la armadura de tatsumi al ser algo inanimado no tuvo problema en ejercer presión.

-HAAAAA!-empezó gritar tatsumi para sentir aun más dolor.

Esdeth que estaba mirando a la distancia pero no resistió mas y se lanzo a contraatacar lanzando los picos de hielo pero..

Antes de poder llegar a su objetivo estos se detuvieron en el aire a escasos centímetros de su victimas, luego de eso los mismos picos que había lanzado esdeath fueron devueltos con la misma ferocidad contra ella no solo eso sino que la nieve también fueron a su dirección.

-maldición!-dijo esdeath puesto tatsumi aun seguía prisionero de su armadura cada vez mas abollada hasta que…

-DUELE!-grito tatsumi y de un momento a otro de la armadura empezó a brotar sangre hasta que se desactivo.

-señorita no interfiera por favor solo vine a vengar a mis camaradas caídos ahora me retiro. Dijo queriendo escapar pero esdeath congelo el tiempo desenvaino su estoque y fue directo a rematarlo. Cuando estaba a punto de llegarle la espada esta se detuvo en medio del aire. Esdetah probo lanzando los picos pero paso lo mismo se detuvo antes de llegar a su objetivo, llego a su límite y el tiempo volvió a correr.

-no importa si congelas el tiempo la gravedad hace lo suyo señorita, puedo manejar la gravedad de las cosas a mi antojo por ejemplo…

Levanto su mano haciendo que la espada de tatsumi esté a punto de atravesarlo pero esdeath se interpuso.

-será mejor que lo atiendas-susurro para después empezar a flotar.

-pero qué?-dijo esdeath-no era solo lo inanimado?-dijo ella.

-sip-dijo sonriendo mostrando las láminas de metal que estaban atadas a sus pies y desapareció.

Esdeath no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar a tatsumi y salir lo más rápido de ahí. Tenía que llegar al hospital más cercano eso si puesto que la situación de tatsumi no era nada favorable.

Una vez que llego fue trabajo de los médicos atenderlo. Ella se quedo mirando la puerta por donde se había ido el chico junto con los médicos, se estaba recriminando el por qué fue tan débil y como perdió contra alguien más.

Pasaron las horas hasta que un medico salió.

-la señorita esdeath verdad?-pregunto al ver a la chica.

-si como esta tatsumi?-dijo algo desesperada?!

-su vida no corre peligro- apenas escucho eso se calmo y más de mil toneladas de nervios salieron de ella-sin embargo…-eso la susto otra vez.

-sus celdas cerebrales fueron dañadas-dijo el médico cabizbajo-me temo que puede que no recuerde nada una vez que despierte.

Eso impacto a esdeath "se olvidaría de todo lo pasaron?!". Por un momento se asusto pero luego pensó algo y dijo.

-no importa con tal de que este bien no hay problema si se olvido de mi are que vuelva a recordarme-ella estaba sonriendo puesto que tenía una idea y esa idea era usar la mente de tatsumi que ahora estaba herida y decirle que él fue un soldado de su majestad, no solo eso podría hacer que él fuera su pareja por fin.

Ella se sonrojo porque pensó pero mas no le importo, si se olvido de como pelear ese no era un problema puesto que ella siempre estaría apoyándolo en todo no importa que.

-puedo pasar a verlo?-pregunto ella el médico solo asintió con la cabeza y la dejo pasar.

Cuando llegaron donde estaba tatsumi, esdetah noto la gran cantidad de heridas que poseía, se sorprendió por que tenía un gran corte en su brazo derecho, tal vez quede como cicatriz pero con tal de que este como antes no hay problema.

Ella encontró una manera de hacer que tatsumi estuviera junto a ella, si el viejo tatsumi le correspondió una vez no veía el por qué el nuevo no lo aria. Sonrió con ternura mirando al inconsciente tatsumi, a pesar de todo seguía siendo el hombre que quería.

Ella pensó que una vez que despierte ya estaría todo listo para volver a la capital, esta vez con su segundo al mando. Le sobo los cabellos con amabilidad y pensó que en los días que faltaban el entrenaría con ella para poder recuperar su conocimiento en la batalla.

Tal vez el ataque de ese sujeto no fue tal malo después de todo.

* * *

**POR FAVORNO ME MATEN POR EL RETARASO!, como sea recordé que en un review me dijeron que fue una lástima que tatsumi no se unió al ejercito junto con esdeath pero como verán ahora sí estarán junto en el mismo bando jeje, ven como funciona dejar comentarios?!. Jajaja como sea espero que disfruten este capítulo por que dentro de poco intentare subir el próxima.**

**Agradezco a todo los que leen mi historia y dejan review. Sin más me despido**

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**PERDON!, PERDON!, PERDON!, PERDON!, PERDON! Me tardo en subir siempre.**

**Disclaimers: Akame Ga kill no me pertenece.**

* * *

Luego de lo sucedido con tatsumi, Esdeath se precipito a estar siempre en la sala donde estaba el chico esperando su despertar. Lo cual no tardo gracias al cielo. Tatsumi cuando se levanto miro a su alrededor buscando algo pero no encontró nada.

Sintió algo cerca de sus piernas bajo la vista y se encontró a una joven hermosa, aunque la definición se quedaba corta comparada a su belleza.

Se sonrojo y trago en seco. La movió un poco esperando a su despertar lo cual no tardo.

-disculpa…. Qui-tatsumi no completo la frase por que la chica salto encima de el abrazándolo, si antes tatsumi estaba sonrojado ahora estaba rojo como una manzana puesto que en el resultado del abrazo la chica puso sus pechos en su rostro. Tatsumi se asusto pero el sentimiento no fue de desagrado era como si no fuera la primera vez que sucediera, no sabía cómo definir eso era como decir que estaba estaba feliz pero al mismo tiempo no.

-Tatsumi!, menos mal que has despertado estaba tan preocupada!-dijo la chica la cual no sabía que tatsumi no recordaba nada, bueno mas bien con verlo despierto se le olvido ese detalle.

-quien eres?-logro articular el chico.

Esdeath en ese momento se le partió el corazón pero no se quedo hay esperando que cambie. Se sentó en la cama junto con tatsumi a su lado, le dedico un abraso calido. Para tatsumi la sensación del abrazo fue como si algo que le faltara estuviera completo estaba feliz!. Na bia por que pero esa sensación le encantaba.

-Soy Esdeath- comenzó diciendo- tu eres mi novio tatsumi-le sonrió-tuviste un accidente y perdiste la memoria por eso no recuerdas nada.

Si antes tatsumi estaba sorprendido ahora aun mas, a pesar de sus celdas celebrares muertas lo recordó…. Empezó a recordar todo cada momento con nigth raids, lo jaegar, su camaradas del ejercito revolucionario y…. a Esdeath.

Tatsumi no sabia que pensar ya que los recuerdos lo confundieron bastante, sintió como su hombro se mojo un poco…. No era cierto….imposible….

Esdeath esta llorando…. Por el….

-Menos mal que estas bien-dijo la chica sintiendo como el chico le puso una mano sobre su cabeza y acaricio sus cabellos.

El lo pensó varias veces, el estaba buscando hace mucho una escusa para estar junto a a esdetah y ahora encontró una. Según ella y todos el perdió la memoria.

Ttasumi correspondió el abrazo y dijo.

-Esdeath…-comenzó-no te recuerdo muy bien pero..-mintió la recordaba recordó la buena persona que era en realidad Esdeath- pero siento que estar a si contigo es muy calmado y me gusta-le dijo queriendo armarse de valor.

-Puedo quedarme contigo?-dijo rojo pero como estaban de espalda por el abrazo no se vio el sonrojo de tatsumi, ni la cara se sorpresa y el gran sonrojo de la chica.

-Claro que puedes eso es justo lo que quería-menciono Esdeath feliz.

Tal vez tatsumi este con el reino que tanto odia pero ahora, era distinto sentía como si pudiera cambiar desde adentro esa horrible ciudad. El inconsciente mente estaba buscando una escusa para poder estar cerca de Esdeath puesto que enserio le gustaba pero como era la guerra no se podía.

Con el cambio que hubo el chico no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad, aunque engañe a todos podría estar con Esdeath. Sonaba extraño lo desesperado que el estaba por estar con la chica puesto que el cambio-bueno que tal si aspermos hasta mañana para poder entrenar un poco y así vuelvas a aprender a pelear.

Sin pensarlo mucho respondió algo.

-con tal de pasar tiempo juntos no hay problema-dijo separándose del abrazo y dedicándole un sonrisa.

En ese momento el corazón de Esdeath iba a mas de mil por hora pero sierto remordimiento se apoderaba de su ser, era el que estaba mintiendo a la persona que ella amaba.

Luego que tatsumi salió de donde estaba hospedado por lo del ataque.

Como ella dijo esperaron hasta al día siguiente para empezar a practicar. Se sorprendió cuando iba a darle un curso rápido y sencillo a tatsumi este logro más de lo que ella creía, no solo eso sino que el era tan fuerte como antes, parecía que no se olvido como pelear por instinto.

No necesitaron nada más que solo una semana para que tatsumi estuviera como nuevo, no solo eso el entrenamiento de Esdeath le sirvió de mucho ahora el era mas fuerte que antes. Ella le explico a tatsumi lo que aria de ahora en adelante pero como el chico sabia todo solo fingió escuchar a la chica.

Cuando termino la semana también llego el barco que los buscaría, el viaje de regreso solo tomaría unos cuatro días, pero la razón de la tardarse era el llegado de la carta.

Los cuatro días en el barco también pasaron con rapidez, se podría decir que el tiempo ahora corría más rápido, Esdeath despertaba al lado de tatsumi y tatsumi al lado de Esdeath. No podía creer lo que los ojos de tatsumi veían el trato con las demás personas por parte de Esdeath había mejorado considerablemente, no solo eso sino que ya no amenazaba de muerto cada rato a cualquiera que le hablara.

El estaba feliz, esa chica era todo un caso pero eso la hacía más especial, no podía creer que la experiencia que ellos vivieron solo por un corto lapso la podría hacer cambiar tanto. Si todo el asunto de la guerra no existiera y se pudiera comenzar de nuevo el sin duda elijaría extra junto a aquella chica. No supo cuando donde o porque pero si supo que empezó a sentir un sentimiento fuerte hacia ella.

Tatsumi estaba pensando en la relación que tenía él y Esdeath, pero un sonido llamo su atención, no solo de el sino que de la chica en la que estaba pensado ya que ella se encontraba al lado.

Cuando cambiaron de punto de vista se encontraron al que había atacado a tatsumi y que se había burlado de Esdeath. Tatsumi pensó dos veces antes de actuar tenía que continuar la farsa de la pérdida de memoria hacia que no podía actuar como si le conociera.

Esdeath fue la primera en bajar del barco de un salto llego al lugar donde estaba el sujeto, el apenas vio a Esdeath sonrió en forma burlona y empezó a hablar.

-que tal cuanto tiempo señorita!-dijo como si se tratara de una vieja amiga.

-Que haces aquí?-ella fue directo al grano, apenas dijo eso desenvaino su espada y le apunto.

-bueno pensé que podría aprovechar y unirme al ejército revolucionario-sonrió – me sorprende encontrarme a la dichosa general más poderosa del reino a qui- estaba sonriendo.

La paciencia de Esdeath se termino y salto directo a el.

-no recuerdas que a mi alrededor las cosas no se pu…..-estaba sonriendo mientras hablaba pero apenas Esdeath estuvo cerca de él, le hiso un corte a su brazo, no era una herida profunda puesto que el sujeto logro esquivarlo.

-IMPOSIBLE!..-fue un grito en seco. Aumento la gravedad a su alrededor pero…

Daba lo mismo Esdeath lograba darle casi siempre los cortes.

-que pasa no se supone que tu gravedad era imposible de penetrar?-le dijo con una sonrisa sádica Esdeath.

-imposible! A mi alrededor la gravedad es tan pesada que incluso puede afectarme!-dijo esquivando otro corte este le paso cerca de su costado abriendo una herida.

"Que demonios es esta mujer!, se supone que mi alrededor la gravedad es casi tan intensa que incluso me lastima a mí, su portador! Saber cuántas toneladas de precio estaba utilizando era imposible. Incluso su espada tendría un peso extraordinario!" pensaba mientras que seguía esquivando. " Si esto sigue así moriré!" esta vez retrocedió.

Esdeath sintió como su alrededor dejo la misma precio y ahora se volvía incluso más liviana tal vez demasiado. Sonrió y le lanzo varios picos de hielo al mismo tiempo que el hombre salió disparado hacia el cielo dejando una estela de polvo. Cuando se despejo el polvo se vio un pierna en el suelo. Ella maldijo ya que logro huir de ella.

Regreso al lado de tatsumi que estaba sorprendido, el a pesar de la distancia sentía como la gravedad a su alrededor lo presiono a piso, pero Esdeath se movía con total libertad, al parecer ella si se tomo esta vez enserio el combate. El pobre diablo perdió un pierna incluso.

Luego del incidente ellos volvieron por sus cosas y se marcharon hacia el castillo. Una vez que llegaron y Esdeath se identifico los dejaron pasar, ellos tenían que ir directo donde estaba el ministro para explicar lo sucedido acerca de la desaparición de la chica, era una fortuna que los night raids no lograron nada en todo ese entonces.

Cuando entraron donde estaba el ministro estaban en una habitación con varias teigus a su alrededor.

-Esdeath, que paso por qué desapareciste! Tuvimos muchos problemas gracias a ello…-dijo mirando a quien venía detrás-quien es el?-dijo con cara interrogativa.

-Bueno, la razón de mi desaparición no fue que yo la haya previsto más bien alguien con una teigu que podía tele trasportarse me mando a otro reino-comenzó su relato-y quien es el es Tatsumi, también es mi pareja-dijo acercandoce al chico el cual hiso una reverencia.

-Que?!, el es el desafortunado?!-pregunto con cara sorprendida.

Esdeath se enojo con el comentario pero no era bueno amenazar al ministro. Simplemente ignoro ese comentario y comenzó a hablar otra vez.

-me gustaría que lo incluyera en el equipo de los jaeger como mi segundo al mando- le informo la chica.

-eso seria fácil, es un placer que este devuelta con nosotros, al comienzo pensamos que deserto pero cuando nos llego su nota de rescate nos tranquilizamos mucho-comenzó a hablar el primer ministro-la verdad seria un problema perseguir a alguien como usted y mas en nuestra situación-dijo sonriendo-por cierto…-se refería a tatsumi.

-si señor?-pregunto el chico.

-necesitas una teigu y ya tienes una-pregunto el ministro examinándolo con la mirada.

-sobre eso…-comenzó a hablar Esdeath-tatsumi puedes, mostrar como es tu teigu?-le pregunto la chica. Tatsumi simplemente saco su espada y la apunto hacia arriba, bajo la mirada del ministro que no entendía.

-Incursio!-grito mostrando la armadura de uno de los miembros de night raid. Eso sorprendió al ministro pero cuando vio como hacia una reverencia de parte del chico sonrió de oreja a oreja, sabiendo que esto si le iba a ser beneficioso.

-bueno chico, aprobado!- levanto el pulgar y luego de ver como tatsumi desactivaba su armadura-una cosa mas-menciono tensando al chico- compartirás la habitación con Esdeath si no le molesta-comento.

Eso emociono a Esdeath puesto que creyó que ella misma tendría que pedir el permiso pero el propio ministro le ofreció eso.

-claro que no me molesta-respondió con su tono habitual ya que estaba enfrente de otras personas y no se quería ver débil.

Luego de eso salieron de ahí y se dirigieron hacia la habitación de la chica, cuando salieron de lugar donde estaba el ministro era ya de noche.

-Esdeath quisiera hablarte de algo cuando lleguemos-le comento el chico a la chica.

-claro-respondió simplemente.

Cuando llegaron tatsumi y Esdeath llegaron a la habitación el chico se quito las botas y se sentó en la cama seguido de la chica.

-de que quieres hablar?-hablo otra vez en su tono dulce.

-lo recuerdo….-fue lo único que dijo.

-recuerda que?-comento la chica con idea de que se trata.

-todo, nunca perdí la memoria-confeso. A pesar de que el estaría bien como estaba, sentía una opresión que no sabía cómo definir.

-entonces estas aquí a mi lado aun con recuerdos y todo?-dijo la chica sorprendida, eso si que era….como decirlo, Impactante?.

-ni siquiera yo mismo me entiendo-suspiro.

-tuviste una oportunidad única de acabar con su mayor enemigo y por qué no lo hiciste?-la chica seguía al tanto de sus acciones.

-no lo se no quería por a si decir traicionarte….-ahora estaba el mismo mas que confundido por lo que dijo, a si que sin saber siguió hablando- yo también estoy sorprendido por mi decisión pero, una vez me dijiste que alguien como yo podría hacer que las cosas cambien desde adentro…. Y bueno confió en ti-finalizo.

Esdeath sin pensar mucho le beso. Fue un beso correspondido, pero no se quedo hay el beso se prolongo y tanto como Esdeath y tatsumi terminaron recostados en la cama, se separaron un momento y se miraron a los ojos y prosiguieron con el beso estuvieron a si un rato hasta que decidieron que ya era el momento y se acostaron para dormir, Tatsumi acostado y Esdeath pegada a el acostada en su pecho. Para dormir tranquilamente esperando el día siguiente.

La vida podría carece de sentido pero claro esta que uno mismo le puede dar sentido y eso era lo que pasaba, ellos encontraron el sentido….

* * *

**No vayan a creer que este es el final que aun hay mas. Jajajaja giro de 180 grados?. Como sea espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y si no les gusto díganme con los review lo que le falta o si quieren que mejore mi historia. Como sea.**

**DEJEN REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola como están espero que me perdonen por el retraso que tengo siempre al subir algún capitulo la verdad es que no me alcanza tanto el tiempo para poder hacer esto pero igual intento hacer eso es lo que cuenta xD. Sin mas el capitulo.**

* * *

Desde la llegada de tatsumi al castillo de su majestad todo fue como decirlo… anormal? Los presos estaban en las celdas mas que felices puesto que ahora su enemigo número uno y mejor dicho su verdugo, se encontraba en otro lugar y con un nuevo pasatiempo, y ahora no solo les dejo a un lado si no que podían empezar a buscar la forma en que puedan escapar, lo pobres diablos por fin tuvieron un poco de felicidad al tener que descasar de la tortura.

En cuanto en el ejercito, tatsumi estaba como segundo al mando de Esdeath, también era el nuevo comandante de los jaeger, a pesar de que el hacia su trabajo bien, no podía dejar escapar cada vez que tenia la oportunidad a los del ejercito revolucionario, a los que dejo a un lado y empezó a trabajar con el imperio.

Tatsumi ya tenia un puesto alto en la armada del imperio por tal razón esperaba siempre que sus antiguos compañeros volvieran pero no como sus aliados si no como cazadores y el la presa.

En cuanto al ejercito los problemas internos el logro solucionar varios de ellos por ende el ministro cada vez confiaba mas en el pero no lo suficiente para dejarlo solo con el en la mismo sala quien sabe lo que podría ocurrir.

Dejando eso de lado ahora tatsumi estaba en la habitación de Esdeath conversando sobre los nuevos planes, que podrían hacer para disminuir los intentos de altercados de nigth raid.

-por que no puedes decir nada?-pregunto Esdeath con las mejillas infladas y parecía algo molesta.

-no es no, no puedo decir nada sobre ellos son mis compañeros…al menos lo eran-dijo bajando la cabeza, ya sabia que su cabeza a tenia precio para el ejército revolucionario, en más de una ocasión intentaron matarlo.

-pero eso fue en el pasado ahora estas con migo…-le dijo la chica inflando otra vez los cachetes.

Tatsumi al ver su cara dudo un poco la verdad la cara que ponía esdeath era bastante tierna, si dejaba de la lado que era una asesina a sangre fría, total mente sádica, se podría decir que era una monada de chica muy tierna.

-acepte estar a tu lado pero nunca dije que tenia que decir algo acerca de mis camaradas, además el camino a la base, lo e olvidado, no importa cuanto trate de recordar lo e olvidado, al parecer no Salí con todos mis recuerdos del encuentro con ese sujeto-sentencio tatsumi.

Esdeath suspiro con cansancio si no cuidaba lo que dice tal veza incluso termine las cosas con tatsumi en el ejercito revolucionario otra vez y ella torturando reos en la prisión a las pobres almas que se encontraban en aquel lugar.

-bueno creo que seria conveniente que hablemos de esto luego ahora tengo que salir con algunos soldados para inspeccionar el aérea cerca de la ciudad, al parecer hubo avistamientos de algunos soldados masacradas y algunos muertos-informa tatsumi mientras e levantaba de donde estaba

-mejor no hablemos de masacres que tu eres un especialista en descuartizar cuerpos-le dijo esdeath con gracia.

-no me juzgues al menos no me paso todo el día haciendo tortura a la primera persona que me levante la voz-le dijo tatsumi de la misma forma.

El se acerco a la puerta de la salida de la habitación y empezó a caminar fuera donde habían estando esperándolo algunos soldados que lo veían con miedo.

"y a estos que les pasa?" se dijo mentalmente tatsumi, entonces escucho a esdeath que se acercaba a el y comento enfrente de todos.

-tatsumi, sino haces una masacre como siempre, prometo no entrar en la cámara de torturas por una semana tenemos un trato-le dijo ella en un tono firme, no como cuando estaban solo que utilizaba el tono meloso ahora era un todo firme que demostraba poder.

-acepto el trato-dijo tatsumi sonriendo confiadamente-cuando era asesino no hacia esas masacres si no que hacia un pequeño corte pero mortal, ganare-dijo aun mas confiado.

Los soldados estaban viendo como dos de los mejores guerreros del imperio platicaban como si nada acerca de la muerte, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-bueno vámonos-dijo tatsumi sonriendo como siempre.

-tatsumi-le llamo esdeath.

-que pasa?-dijo viendo que le extendía una boina.

-casi lo olvidaba-dijo el mientras se lo colocaba.

Tatsumi llevaba uniforme que consistía en la ropa que usaban las tres bestias, consistía en un abrigo largo de color negro con adornos blancos que llegaba hasta las un poco bajo las rodillas, pantalones negros y botas negras, junto con guantes blancos y la boina negra con la cruz en el medio.

Al principio no le agrado por que gracias a ellos murió su aniki, pero con el tiempo lo acepto que ese seria su nuevo uniforme y solo se lo ponía por que a esdeath no le gustaba que unos de los altos mandos estuviera sin ropas que lo reconozcan.

Lejos de hay, en cierta guarida escondida…

Esta guarida no era ni nada más ni nada menos que los de nigth raids, los mejores asesinos del ejército revolucionario y también la pesadilla de la gente común que no los conoce.

En ese instante todos estaban reunidos y con un aura algo depresiva si bien ese no era el clima normal, no podían estar tranquilos ahora.

-y bien que piensan hacer con esto?-pregunto la jefa de entre ellos.

De que estaban hablando bueno eso era sobre un afiche que vino directo del los altos mandos del ejercito revolucionario, y eso era…

-no puedo creer que tengamos que asesinar a tatsumi..,-comento mine, en un tono depresivo.

-a mi tampoco me agrada la idea pero es lo que tenemos que hacer, además por lo que nos informan el esta con esdeath-dijo najenda suspirando con cansancio.

-lo se, pero hay también reportes de que perdió la memoria o algo así por esa razón no a dicho nada sobre nuestra ubicación-comento akame.

-se que no es lo que nos gusta pero tenemos que hacerlo, aunque allá perdido la memoria ahora es nuestro enemigo, también informaron de que ahora su nivel esta bastantes cerca de esdeath, se podría decir rozando-dijo la jefa.

-entonces no queda mas opción verdad?-comento leone.

-se que es duro pero es lo que hay que hacer-sentencio la líder.

Volviendo con tatsumi…

El se encontraba cabalgando hacia las afueras, dirigiéndose hacia donde se habían localizado los cuerpos. Por su experiencia le decía que los asesinos no andaban muy lejos puesto que cadáveres, era bastante recientes.

Siguiendo el paso que llevaba, estuvo por lo menos unos treinta minutos, recorriendo hasta que logro llegar hasta donde lo que creía que era un lugar indicado…

Cuando llego hasta un lugar donde se notaba que había sido tocado, puesto que el pasto de los alrededores no era del mismo tipo, del de los alrededores.

Llegando hasta esa zona, noto como había una mancha de sangre junto con una cuerda. Meditando bien lo que aria, se acerco lentamente a donde estaba la mancha.

Como no había nada que lo rodeara y luego de comprobar que el suelo no fuera de una trama, tomo la cuerda la cual no llegaba a ningún lugar…

-que raro…-susurro para observar bien la zona.

En eso escucho algo, que le sorprendió, era una especie de contador…

Instintivamente retrocedió a una velocidad, que sobrepasaba la humana, alejándose de la zona, para llegar a un lugar un poco más alejado y cuando se dio la vuelta…

¡BOOOOM!

Una explosión increíble se escucho, donde ates estaba una llanura de verde pasto solo quedo un cráter, bastante amplio, lo cual hiso que los que acompañaban a Tatsumi no lograran salir a tiempo puesto que el radio que tomo la explosión fue bastante extenso.

-Valla, Valla si el pez gordo logro salir…-se escucho de alguien que venía caminando hacia su dirección, acompañado de un pequeño ejército, por así decir puesto que la gran variedad de solados era extensa.

El chico instintivamente retrocedió un poco, para ver más a sus atacantes…

-como esperaba del segundo puesto del imperio…-dijo sonriendo uno de ellos.

-me sorprendió que allá logrado llegar a esa distancia en tan poco tiempo-dijo otro.

-que importa! Agrúpense!-ordeno uno de ellos.

Todos sin acepción crearon un semi-círculo alrededor del chico, el cual tenía ya su espada en mano preparado para todo…

-no valen la pena…-susurro el chico, mientras suspiraba y se paraba dejando su pose semi agachada.

-heeee! que dijiste?!-dijo uno de ellos que era alrededor de dos o tres veces más grande que una persona normal.

El hombre que era bastante grande, corrió a una velocidad bastante alta, a pesar de su tamaño, en su mano derecha tenía una meza que uso lanzando la bola con picos en la dirección de tatsumi que al ver lo que estaba pasado, solo se limito a suspirar y….

Tatsumi retrocedió para tomar impulso y golpeo la bola justo en el pico, lo cual complació a la mira de todos, pero había algo que no esperaban…

Al momento del impacto entre el puño del chico y la maza esta se empezó a fragmentar hasta que se rompió en miles de trozos de metal que terminaron alrededor del chico, que estaba con una sonrisa.

Los atacantes observaron eso, como algo absurdo, en primer lugar, una persona tan pequeña como lo era tatsumi no podría ejercer tanta fuerza en segundo, acababa de romper acero solido con un solo puñetazo a mano limpia y no recibió ningún efecto al chico.

-como prometí que no aria una masacre creo que tendré que combatirlos a mano limpia… -comento el chico, para tronarse los dedos y ver con una mirada sádica a los presentes.

Los hombre que acompañaban a tatsumi simplemente retrocedieron, puesto que sintieron lo mismo que cuando Esdeath quería "jugar" con sus presas, no les fue muy difícil entender la razón por la cual tenían que alejarse, esa razón era el inminente peligro.

Tatsumi salto del lugar de donde estaba impulsándose en una de sus piernas la cual deja marcada el suelo por la presión que recibió. Justo cuando estuvo enfrente del primer hombre, tomo una pequeña daga que estaba entre sus ropas y comenzó a atravesar a cada uno en un simple golpe al pecho, que garantizaba una muerte segura por la manera en la que perforaba los corazones de los que estaban enfrente.

Tanto para los atacantes, como para los aliados, solo fue un simple pestañeo y un borrón negro que atravesó atra ves de todos los enemigos, para poder ver como todos sin excepción caían al suelo empezando a sangrar. Luego viendo a Tatsumi que estaba limpiando la daga con un pequeño trapo color blanco para luego arrojarlo en la cara del que sería el jefe de ellos para taparle la cara y hablar.

-una pequeña leccion para que entiendan donde es su lugar, comento con ojos fríos para luego retirarse, junto con los hombres que estaba a su mando.

Momentos más tarde.

Cuando andaba regresando a la ciudad, los que lo veían lo miraban con algo de miedo, al parecer en tan solo unos cuantos minutos ya tenía la historia de lo que acababa de pasar en cada rincón del imperio.

"que problema…"penó el chico "quizá me pase un poco" se cuestiono mentalmente.

-tatsumi-sama…-comenzó a hablarle un guardia del castillo-esdeath –sama solicita su presencia ante ella y el ministro-hablo el guardia para luego retirarse.

-sip esta vez me pase…-susurro para empezar a dirigirse a donde lo llamaron.

El problema no era de que había hecho una carnicería, sino que la forma en que mato a cada uno de ellos, tan perfecta y rápida, seguro emociono a esdeath, y el ministro por igual.

"Apuesto que terminare como un General…" lo rodeo un aura depresiva "seguro mis ex compañeros ya me tienen en la mira para poder matarme" cada vez más nervioso y sombrío "mejor hubiera hecho una masacre demente a una asesinato épico…"

-ya que, lo que venga estoy listo…-pensó mientras llegaba en la puerta de la sala en la que lo citaron y se preparaba para entra…

* * *

**PERDON! JODER 8 MESES SIN PUBLICAR, SEGURO MI CABEZA YA TIENE PRECIO T.T**

**Como sea espero que les allá gustado el capitulo, que subiré el siguiente dentro de una semana el lunes (que pesado esto…)**

**Bueno sobre el por que no estaba subiendo, es por que tengo que dedicarme a la escuela, a mi trabajo y mis estudios…joder! No tengo mucho tiempo, pero ya que, intentare sea como sea de subir, el cap.**

**Darker 201 fuera!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A pasado tiempo…haber…septiembre de año pasado…bueno digamos que no estoy en la mejor forma para pedir algo así que no me voy a comprometer a nada :'v**

**Feliz Año Nuevo.**

**Disclaimers: Akame ga Kill no me pertenece.**

* * *

Suspiro al poder imaginar que sería lo que podría llegara a pasar, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mismo…una promoción…

Tal vez esta sería una de las cosas por las cuales los hombres se matarían los unos a los otros, pero en ese caso no era lo que él quería, no…después de todo solo empeoraría las cosas a sus antiguos amigos o compañeros, lo sentía…sería marcado para su próximo asesinato, puesto que estando Budou y Esdeath era imposible que él no fuera marcado siendo el más débil entre los tres.

Sonrió con amargura mientras iba caminando a su destino, la sala del trono, si bien estarían todos los objetivos que en algún momento fueron su prioridad, ahora mismo no eran nada. Simplemente sus superiores, el no estaba jurando lealtad al imperio…no…el estaba jurando lealtad a Esdeath, ni el mismo entendía puesto que aun no comprendía cómo había llegado a ese punto de amarla.

Mientras caminaba siendo escoltado no pudo evitar ver los cuadros de todas las personas que en su momento fueron importantes, el perfume de el pasillo era algo que se destacaba llenaba a cada uno de sus sentidos, pero no de la forma que quería, era más que obvio que había algo detrás de esa fragancia, no podía imaginar al imperio dejando que la simple moda haga un camino libre a los posibles asesinatos…

Bueno en cuestión, era mucho mejor que estar cerca de los calabozos o las cámaras de tortura de Esdetah, si…no era un olor que fuera para débiles, aunque después de lo que había pasado le empezaba a gustar aquella "fragancia" si se podría decir. Aquel olor le recordaba un poco a Esdeath, siempre una parte de ella olía a aquella fragancia, no le disgustaba de ningún modo…

-Llegamos-anuncio uno de los guardias que lo escoltaban mientras miraba a Tatsumi con un miedo casi imperceptible, eso mentalmente hizo que el joven se sintiera feliz...

-Se lo agradezco-comento mientras que ajustaba su gorra. Vio como un par de los guardias frente a la puerta se movían mientras que con calma movían un lado cada uno de las puertas que a simple vista parecían en acceso pesadas. Bueno, el no podía decir mucho sobre la fuerza por el tamaño.

Lentamente caminando ingreso, el único ruido que se escuchaba eran las de sus botas chocando contra el suelo al momento de dar un paso, lo observo, una sala con las paredes pulidas a tal punto que reflejaban, adornos excéntricos por todos lados mientras que el suelo era mármol puro con una alfombra color azul, incluso de una mejor tela que la vestimenta de la gente corriente. En medio de todo eso se encontraba un trono hecho y esculpido de la forma más detallada posible las incrustaciones de diamantes y el oro era lo que sobresalían más, el emblema de Imperio en alto sobre el trono, en el cual estaba sentado un joven a su lado derecho el primer ministro y al izquierdo Esdeath.

Eran los visibles, pero podía sentir como aun Budou estaba en el lugar. Aquí estaban…las presas "favoritas" del ejército revolucionario reunidas, pero Tatsumi, no tenía intención de asesinato.

Sonrió mientras se quedo de pie, esto no fue desapercibido por los presentes que pensaban que estaba marcando su sentencia.

Para Tatsumi, a pesar de que estaban todos los altos mandos reunidos y a sabiendas que con un solo error su cabeza saldría volando no le importo, el no se arrodillaría ante nadie, solo había una persona que para el merecía verlo de rodillas, pero no por mucho tiempo en su mente.

-Tatsumi…es un gusto verlo, supongo que este es nuestro primer encuentro-hablo el joven emperador mientras sonreía de manera tranquilla-a decir verdad, aun tenemos las dudas sobre ti-comento sin dejar los rodeos e ir directo ganado. (N/Ase que sería directo al grano, pero por la forma en la que voy diciendo espero que le vean el sentido)

-jajajajaja-fue el primer ministro quien soltó una risa nerviosa, el comprendía la delicada situación entre Tatsumi y Esdeath, un desliz y ambos serían enemigos del imperio, además sabía que Tatsumi sería capaz de llevar la cabeza de uno de los dos antes de que cualquiera de los dos generales presentes pudiera pararlo.

-bueno-comenzó a hablar otra vez el emperador actual-dejando de la el tema de la fidelidad, sabemos que estas bajo la tutela de Esdeath, en base a los nuevos acontecimientos, si bien no podemos entregarle la posición primordial en este momento, vamos a darle como decirlo…-comento mientras llevaba su mano a su mentón pensando-Mmm-concentrado en lo que diría-algo a que llamaríamos General de apoyo, en cuanto la situación de los que ejercen su posición en ese momento llegan a complicarse tu puedes tomar el lugar y dirigir como General, eso ahorraría bastantes, pero a la vez complicarían, bueno en ciertos puntos si ves que la situación está más que perdida te pediré que hagas lo que sea o tomes los medios necesarios para poder, hacer que la situación mejore, y evitar que llegue una derrota-finalizo mientras sonreía de manera tranquila viendo a Tatusmi.

-se lo agradezco mucho y sería un honor hacerse cargo de esa posición-fue lo que `pudo decir el chico puesto que si se complicaba más las cosas, sabía bien que negarse a una ascensión no solo sería decir que estaba en contra de lo que decían sino que también sería una ofensa a sus superiores.

Esdeath sonrió ante eso, estaba como decirlo...no orgullosa de Tatsumi, sino se sentía realizada por la forma en la que había logrado convencerlo no solo de formar parte de lo que sería para ella el imperio más poderoso y por tanto el único en el cual podía habitar, siendo ella la más fuerte no podía permitirse estar junto con débiles, en cuanto a tatsumi había mostrado que el carácter de una persona con verdadera fuerza, no por nada ahora ella se sentía incluso si era posible, más a gusto de su compañía. Por unos segundos vacilo con su mirada pero solo fue breve.

Tatsumi que había visto ese desliz por parte de la chica, simplemente le hizo feliz internamente, obviamente no lo demostraría por fuera pero realmente si que le encantaba cada vez más cada parte de ella.

Pasando los minutos solo se dedico todo para explicar cómo funcionaría esto y como serían las acciones que se deberían tomar en cuanto el desempeño del cargo que se le había concedido en este momento, no es como si el no estuviera conforme, es solo que no quería llamar la atención, bueno eso desde el momento en el cual vino como pareja de Esdeath no fue posible…al menos quería mantener un perfil bajo, eso después de lo hoy tampoco sería posible.

Pasada la reunió la cual duro mucho más de lo que previó por lo que cuando todo termino ya era cuando estaba anocheciendo…anteriormente eso le hubiera molestado…el estar solo con Esdeath…pero ahora…

Bueno dejando eso de lado, tenía que seguir con el entrenamiento que tenía previsto.

Conforme caminaba pudo escuchar los balbuceos y demás cosas irregulares, lo que más sobresalía era el olor a carne y sangre…y no era Esdeath…ella tenía su propia fragancia combinada, esta era distinta.

Esdeath no lo había acompañado a muy de pesar de ambos, puesto que tenía que seguir con sus actividades como general, ahora que recordaba, en este momento debería estar en una reunión con los Jaeger, pero siendo el no veía problema en que ella le comentara lo que sucedió y lo que quería informar.

Bueno dejando esas ideas de su cabeza Tatsumi empezó a caminar hacia la dirección del bullicio y del olor que lo "atraía" estando cerca de cazadores te vueles uno, en este caso paso de ser un simple pez fuera del agua a un megalodon.

Poco después de llegar a su destino noto de donde era…era de los calabozos, puesto que había cada vez más y más prisioneros y con Esdeath fuera del juego era obvio que llegaría un punto en el cual ellos no podría contener la cantidad de reclusos, otra razón para no poder estar tranquilo.

"se creen que por no ser lisiados que tienen derecho a vagar por estos lugares?" pensó el chico mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su dirección, no se molesto en ocultar su presencia, segundo por l que entendía después de los meses de estar bajo la tutela de Esdeath y no para con su entrenamiento, el podría hacer frente a Boudou, siendo el segundo más fuerte del imperio, aunque tampoco es como si quisiera comprobar eso, puesto que no era un idiota, aun estaban las distintas teigus, haciendo que el general supremo tenga más ventajas a la hora de un combate, tampoco se le subió los humos la cabeza.

Cuando los vio, todos en un gran grupo de ataque todos hacia la dirección en la cual se encontraba un barranco el cual llevaba a una cascada, era un plan suicida pero era lo que podían hacer.

Caminado hacia la dirección paso sus dedos por las decoraciones del jardín…haciendo un traqueteo constante por la forma en la que estaña hechas.

Todos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía el sonido para ver una figura pequeña con una sonrisa, que podrían llamar pura, no había ningún signo de malicia en toda su aura, pero algo era obvio para los veteranos que se encontraban en el lugar…

-Todos, agrúpense-comento uno haciendo que unos cuantos se pongan en guardia, era obvio que era uno solo pero no era para subestimar más siendo lo que le acompañaba.

-¿por esa hormiga?-pregunto uno mientras miraba a Tatsumi como si de un insecto se tratase.

Tatsumi sin cambiar su rostro siguió como estaba, el había estado sonriendo con los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, ahora abrió un poco uno de sus ojos para visualizar al quesería un hombre de gran cuerpo con varias cicatrices esparcidas por el cuerpo, era obvio que era el modela de "soldado veterano" más ahora solo era una simple hoja que se podía altanera frente a un huracán.

-bueno esta hormiga cree que ustedes no están en el lugar correcto ¿podrían regresar de donde vinieron para al menos alargar su vida un poco más?-pregunto aun sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

Lo que se sentía en Tatsumi era nada…pero allí estaba al mismo tiempo, el hedor profundo a sangre.

Muchos vacilaron en lo que podrían hacer, era una sola persona, pero una a la que se le tendría que tener consideración, esa aura no se llegaba al matar rosas.

-¿realmente están retrocediendo?-pregunto el que era el que arma el escándalo…un idiota…-es una sola persona! Nosotros hemos pasado por el infierno de esa zorras de Esdeath!-por primera vez desde que llego cambio su expresión sonriente a la de una de poker, no paso desapercibido por el creador del tumulto, sonriendo-por tu reacción debes ser fiel a esa puta…-Tatsumi no respondió anteriormente no le venía ni le iba como hablaran de ella, bueno en parte porque siempre terminaba siendo todas las mierdas en la propia cara de la cara de la chica haciendo que sean asesinados en un solo segundo sin poder redimirse por sus palabras, pero ahora estando en frente de Tatsumi era un error una cosa era insultarla en su cara, el sabía que ella les haría pagar, pero otra my diferente era a sus espaldas y en la cara de chico.

-…mm-abrió otra vez un ojo, dejando ver aquella esmeralda carente de brillo.

-¿qué sucede enano? Solo porque hablamos mal de esa puta sádica te pondrás a llorar, ve a llorar de rodillas para que no te haga nada mientras que disfruta de tu dolor…jajajaja siendo así de puta…excitándose por algo como eso…ahora que lo pienso si tuviera la oportunidad de violarla lo haría s…-por fin fue consciente de lo que era Tatsumi…una pena que era tarde.

El abrió sus dos ojos, mientras que una sonrisa de formo cordialmente, nada humano más sin embargo era lo que se sentía.

-pensaba en dejarlos vivir, al menos hasta que sean ejecutados…Esdeath no entraría en dos semanas seguidas a las camas de tortura…-muchos ojos se iluminaron al oír eso…las ejecuciones era después de una semana, si es que se llegaba a sobrevivir claro estaba.

-hoy es su día de suerte, serán asesinados de forma indolora…menos el gorila de allí claro está, yo te daré un cuidado "especial"-termino mientras empezaba a caminar hacia los que se encontraban en el borde del acantilado-no piensen que lograran algo saltando allí…Comento al ver como había varios que pensaron en o eso interpreto al ver cómo estaban al borde del acantilado.

-Se cambio bastante para que uno no pueda sobrevivir, hicieron un desvió del agua garantizando una caída completamente dura que los llevara directos para el otro mundo-explico Tatsumi amablemente, gracias a que la ultima vez se había o mejor dicho casi había logrado escapar gracias a ese salto, si bien la duración del escape fue poca por lo cual no fue muy sobresaliente la caída, se había tomado las medidas para evitar que suceda lo mismo.

Poco a poco vinieron más y más guardias, lo reclusos se encontraban rodeados por la cantidad que empezó a llegar, si bien su plan se arruino, al menos no pasarían por la tortura.

Estuvieron atentos a cada movimiento que hacían los soldados y la forma en la que hablaban, muchos miraron como los superaban fácilmente en número, dejándolos sin la opción de poder luchar.

Uno de los soldados se acerco a Tatsumi para quedar a su espalda, haciendo una reverencia antes de hablar.

-Señor, agradezco el haber encontrado a los fugitivos-se paro antes de hablar otra vez-¿los volvemos a recluir o los ejecutamos?-comento.

-¿ejecutar?-pregunto amablemente-no, tampoco los vamos a recluir otra vez o torturarlos-cambio su vista a los soldados confundidos-no los ejecuten, Masácrenlos…a todos menos a…-movió su mano apuntando en varias direcciones, por lo cual genero que muchos miraran su dedo-el…-termino mientras que señalo al que había menospreciado a Esdeath, bueno no lo podía culpar…pero no lo podía dejar tampoco.

-solo preparen una cámara de tortura, apréndalo, los alcanzare, quiero hacer algo antes-comento para retirarse.

Pos los pasillos mientras caminaba, solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza…

"cambios" si bien el había visto la otra perspectiva de Esdeath…después de lo que había ocurrido parece que el había encontrado su propia diferencia de punto de vista por como el era en un comienzo…no era para menos, pasando de lo que era para quedar como estaba, había un gran salto…era esta la capacidad de evolucionar y adaptarse?

Sonrió al pensar de la forma en lo que estaba manejando a Incursio, no era para menos, siendo que su hermano le había confiado para poder liberar a todos del imperio, pero el solo estaba haciendo la vista gorda, era exasperante para su razonamiento.

-Eres de la justicia…-comento en voz alta mientras levantaba su puño entando a la misma altura de su cara. Esa fue la palabra con la cual creía que se identificaba Night Raid, al instante recordó las risas que se generaron por tales palabras. Ellos no eran más que asesinos…

-Entonces este es el verdadera de los héroes…entonces…-miro al techo-porque dudar en enfrentarlos?-

* * *

**Creo que salió mucho de lo que era :'v a pesar de que volví a leer varias veces la historia no se si llega a ser de su agrado, es mi mayor temor.**

**Perdon si es que es desastre mi escritura a pasado mucho tiempo...**

**Darker201 fuera…**


End file.
